A number of games are presently available having, as at least one object, the launching of projectiles into designated target areas. One such game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,829. In this patent, a game is disclosed wherein projectiles are propelled through a restricted path toward a "home" position for each player. In order to win the game, each player has to propel his entire allotment of projectiles through the restriction before his opponent. In this prior art game, once a projectile proceeds to the home position, by passing through a central target aperture, the ball or projectile is automatically returned to the player's opponent and requires no further skill in removing the projectile from the home position. In accordance with the present invention, a plurality of projectile holding areas or channels are provided for removably retaining the projectiles in a home position in stacked relationship, one above another. The lowermost projectile in each home position channel can be knocked out of the channel by any player by striking the lowermost projectile with another projectile and thereby removing an opponent's projectile from the home position.